Arrange Marriage
by xAdorkablex48
Summary: Gabriella has a tradition. She has to marry someone when she is 20 years old. Her parents picked the famous Laker basketball star. And he accepted it. Check out their life as 2 people who doesn't no each other and how they fall in love **Troyella**
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys Enjoy this series :D

Hey, my name is Gabriella Montez, I'm 19 year old. I'm turning 20 soon. Okay the truth is my birthday is tomorrow. But that really isn't good for me. My family has a tradition. If I can't find a guy who wants to get married before I turn 20. My parents chose, the guy who they chose likes me then we get married, and I'm forced to say 'I do'. This tradition sucks. But I have been on dateline and right when I told them my tradition every guy hangs up on me. Except this guy, who had really funny voice, I hanged up on him. But my parents found a guy for me. The wedding is in 4 days. My parents already planned everything. They knew I won't find a guy. Ugh. See how much my parents love me.

Troy's POV

Hi, my name is Troy Bolton, I don't go to college, I'm a Lakers star. Best basketball there. I'm great with the ladies. I have a girl in my bed every night, but I'm not proud of it. You see I'm turning 21 years old in a month and my parents wants me to get married as soon as I can. So they sent me a picture of this beautiful girl. I think her name is Gisele, or was it Isabella… no it starts with a G. But anyways, I agreed, maybe this girl might change my ways. Our wedding is in 4 days. And I can't wait to see the girl in real life.

Gabby's POV

I went shopping with my friends for a wedding dress, after work. I'm a fashion designer and I love my job. But it's really irrating.

"Gabs I found the perfect dress," my best friend Sharpay says.

You are probably wondering if I am a fashion designer how come I didn't make my own dress? Well I have been so busy I haven't had time to. And Sharpay thought it would be nice to wear someone else's design. So stupid me to agree.

"Where is it Shar?" I asked worried to see how it looks. Sharpay and I have a very different taste in clothes so that's why I'm really worried.

Sharpay showed me a dress. Maybe I was wrong it was beautiful it was a white dress that was long, it was a strapless and it had a see threw fabric over the white silk. It was perfect. "Sharpay. That's the perfect one thank you!" I hugged her and my other best friend went to look at bridesmaid dresses. The wedding is tomorrow and I'm nervous. What happens if this boy is ugly? What happens if he is a killer? What if he is an alcoholic? Ugh I need to stop worrying or I will get a huge pimple the day of my wedding.

Troy's POV

This is it. Today is the wedding. I'm getting married to the most beautiful girl in the world. I hope she likes me. I looked in the mirror I was wearing a black tux, my father gave me yesterday. It was silky. Chad my best friend told me it was time. I'm getting cold feet. I'm so nervous. I can't do this, wait. I'm the Lakers player, I'm strong. I can do it.

Gabby POV

I watch my best friends walk down the Ale. I was shaking. My father next to me keeps telling me that its going to be okay. What does he know? My mother and him were high school sweethearts. I heard the "here comes the bride" theme song. I close my eyes, I can't stop the shaking. My uncles open the doors and I walked down the Ale closing my eyes. I don't want to see this guy. I'm afraid.

Troy's POV

There she was. She was gorgeous I can't stop looking at her, or stop smiling at her. I'm the luckiest guy in the world I'm getting married to her.

Gabby POV

I felt my dad stop so I opened my eyes and I was staring at my father who smiled at me.

The priest smiled at my father, "whose giving away the bride?"

My father says confident," I am." He gives me a kiss on the cheek and I gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. He walked to his seat and sat down. I looked at my sister and my friends they were shocked at who I'm getting married to. I turned to the priest and he started. I still haven't took a glance of who I'm getting married to. But when the priest made us turn to each other. I closed my eyes. I can't do this. I opened them and turned to him. I couldn't believe who I'm getting married to. I was staring at a blue eye guy. I'm a sucker for blue eye guys. I'm Marring Troy Bolton. My favorite Lakers player.

Priest said," would you Gabriella Montez, like to take Troy Bolton as your husband…" Blah. Blah. Blah. Let's just skip to the I do's.

I couldn't open my mouth but then I finally said," I do."

Troy smiled at me. And I couldn't help to give him a small smile. After that I heard Troy say… "I do"

I'm officially married.

"Now you may kiss the bride."

Kiss the bride? I barely know this guy! Oh-kay I know so much about him. I leaned it and I saw him leaning him too. I'm going to kiss TROY BOLTON! I felt his lips on mine and then it turned into a passionate kiss. He is an amazing kisser. Thank you mom and dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews.. First off so I hope you guys enjoy this one…

Chapter 2

Gabriella POV

I stared into those electric blue eyes, when he was telling me a story about his best friend, Chad.

Troy smiled," So at the graduation he had his hair in a pony tail, it looks like a bunny's tail, but anyways when he made a speech a bird past by and his wing got stuck in his hair…" I laughed as well as troy all of a sudden a see a boy with a very huge afro came up to us with Taylor and Sharpay.

"Ah, I see you already met Sharpay and Taylor," I said and Taylor smiled at me and shock.

"Yeah they are really cool, except Sharpie…" Chad said kind of frighten of Sharpay.

Sharpay growled," Its Sharpay." Chad backed off sacredly.

I felt someone staring at me I turn to see Troy smiling at me. I smiled back. He is so cute. I heard a squeal and a shut up. I turned my head and saw my brother and my sister in law. I got up and hugged my brother so tight.

My brother, Nathan, he smiled at me and said," Hey little sis. You are now officially an adult." He looks up and glares at Troy. "If you hurt my sister, then I will personally hurt you."

I rolled my eyes; my brother is always the type of guy, who is way to over protective.

"Shut up Nate!" My sister in law Hayley said. Ugh I am glad Nate said okay to her.

Troy smiled and let out a chuckle, "its fine man. I understand."

I heard a little kid saying," Auntie Gwabby!" I picked up my little monster, Jamie. He was so adorable. "Hey Jam-Jam. Meet my husband, Uncle Troy." Wow that sounded weird Husband? My Husband. Geez any day now I would say my child. Okay now I'm getting way to head of myself.

It was the end of the night. I said goodbye to the entire guest.

"Sweet-pea. You and troy should get to bed. Your plane leaves for your honeymoon tomorrow at 11pm." My mother told me pushing me into a limo that said 'Just Married'.

I looked at my mom and fathers eyes something is up. They never rush me into something. "Whoa I'm not going in that limo until you guys tells me what's going on?"

My father sighed," Not now sweetie!" I got in the limo and stared at my parents in disbelief. My parents tell me everything. Why aren't they telling me what's going on now?

I turned to the other side and saw Troy. I smiled at him. Well this is awkward.

"Listen I have been dying to do this all night," I looked at him confused and then I felt his lips on my. I couldn't do this. We just met. But oh my gosh he was a great kisser. I kissed him back. I pulled back.

"Wow…" I said very shock.

He stare at me in the eye and smiled," Do you know how lucky I am that I actually have you as my wife?"

I looked down and blushed, I couldn't stop blushing. I looked up," well I'm the one who is lucky. I'm married to Troy Bolton, Lakers' Boy."

"A basketball girl, huh?"

"Yeah sort of…"

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a fashion designer. Sharpay and I are partners."

"That's cool."

The driver stopped at the house our parents bought us. They already moved everything in. I got out. "I'm so excited to get out of this dress."

I could hear Troy's chuckle. "oh come on it can't be that bad."

I grabbed the key from my purse and opened the door," fine you try it on right when I get it off…"

Even though I don't know troy. He really is a cool person

"Ha ha. I will not wear a dress…"

"Sure. What happens if I give you a kiss… well u try it on?" I seriously want him to wear a dress! I need a laugh.

I can see the smile, "Fine… after our honeymoon…"

"okay." I opened the door and walked in. This house was beautiful. I walked around and saw everything decorated. I think Hayley, Sharpay && Taylor helped, because mostly the pictures are them.

"Hey, we should get to bed, its midnight." I heard troy.

I turned and nodded. I went upstairs and went inside my closet. I guessed because it said 'Gabriella closet, Troy stay out.' I went inside and changed into my shorts and shirt. I was nervous. This is the first time I ever slept in the same bed with a guy. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I heard troy say," Hey gabs. Umm I like to sleep in my boxers is that okay with you?" I spit out the paste and said, "That's fine." Oh now I'm really nervous. I whipped my mouth and climb into bed while Troy was brushing his teeth. He came out and he said," umm just to warn you I like to cuddle with a pillow. So I might put my arms around you." I turned to him and his body blowned my mind. I couldn't speak so I nobbed. I closed my eyes. And in the middle of night to strong arms were around my waist. He wasn't kidding about the cuddling thing. I was laughing so hard inside. And I went back asleep.

At the Airport 10:45am

Oh my gosh I'm going on to my Honeymoon. Troy was holding me so protectively cause every guy there was checking me out. I was getting jealous myself every girl going up Troy giving him their number. Troy and I were talking more about ourselves. And this girl came up she look like a slut. Ugh she was frustrating me. So I did something troy was surprised I did, I kissed him and said, "Babe I'm hungry. Do want to get something before the plane comes?"

The girl looked at me very jealous.

I looked at her and smiled," sorry can you leave me and my husband alone…?" trying to say it sweetly.

The girl was shocked," you two are married?"

I nobbed and troy nobbed to.

She quickly walked away and I sighed. "sorry…"

Troy let out a chuckle.

I saw someone. That can't be him. Oh geez Sharpay is going to be shocked. He's coming up to us I grabbed my cell phone quickly and told Sharpay.

"Gabriella? Gabriella Montez?" I stood up and gave him a huge hug.

"Jared. Oh my gosh its been so long..." He hugged back.

I sat back down, "what are you doing here?"

He smiled wide," I'm moving back to LA. I miss this place. And you know who?" Winks at me and I let out a giggle. Troy pulled me closer. "Who's this??"

Troy said very protectively, "I'm Troy. Troy Bolton. I'm her husband!"

Jared's face turned into a frown," Are you serious?? Oh yeah the tradition. Sharpay told me all about. By the way how is she?"

I let out a laugh, "Missing you of course… By the way…" I took out a pen and paper and wrote down something, "here's her address, you guys really need to get back together. Or I will hurt my brother."

Jared laughed, "I would love to see that Mo- I mean Bolton."

I smiled that sound great. "I will see you later. Call me right when you guys hook up again…" I smiled and hugged him.

I saw troy's smile he thought Jared was my old boyfriend that made me laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Arranged Marriage

When our flight landed I couldn't believe where we were, Cancun. I looked at Troy his blue eyes sparkling. I sighed, maybe this won't be that bad. I couldn't wait to get in that blue ocean. The whole ride to the hotel was silent. But when we got to our Honeymoon suite Troy and I read each other's mind and changed to our swimsuits. I put on my black and White bikini and a summer dress over it. I grabbed my summer purse and put in some stuff we probably need. I turned around when I heard the bathroom door shut.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked smiling at me.

"Yeah," I grabbed my Flip flops and put it on. Troy grabbed my hand and I smiled. My stomach turned and I let my shoulders relax. When we got near the beach I bite my lips," wow I haven't been to a beach in ages…" He wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled.

"me either, oh your best friends are going to kill me since we aren't taking pictures…" He took out his camera and puts it in front of us. We both smiled but before the camera took the picture I kissed Troy's cheek and it got a picture of that. I started walking away.

"Now that was a great picture," I said and walked under a umbrella, I put the bag down and I put my hair in a ponytail.

"Well that wasn't nice leaving me hanging," He put the camera in front of us and took a picture of us kissing with the ocean and sky in the background. I was shock when he did that. But the Picture turned out to be great. He put the camera down and continue to kiss me. But I finally pulled away.

"I would love to do this all day, but I want to get in the water," I kissed his cheek and took off my sundress. As he just stared. "Please stop drooling, I'm not that fit." I giggled and walked towards the water. I was playing with my belly button ring and when Troy caught up. He picked me up and twirled me around.

"I'm officially the luckest guy to be married to you." He carried me to the ocean and I smiled back at him. When he put me down to kiss me again I quickly swam away. He grabbed my waist and I started laughing when he tickled me. Then felt his lips on my neck. I turned to see two kids starring at us in shock. I pulled away and looked at Troy and then back to the kids.

"Hey…." That's all Troy said. And I just laughed. He looked at me and shot me a glare. I stuck out my tongue and swam away. Troy and I got closer in just two days. But I want to get to know him better. So I floated on my back and smiled.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked politely.

"Red, yours?"

"Blue." I smiled.

"Favorite animal?"

"Tiger!"

"Same here." I smiled at him while he smiled back.

"My turn to ask some questions, how about some hard ones, favorite sport?" I started laughing when Troy asked that.

"You call that hard? I love Basketball and Football." I said giggling.

"Hmm. Very nice… Very nice…. Umm who was your first kiss."

"John Riley…" I looked at him," yours?"

"Rebecca Humphrey…"

We continued to ask tons of questions even some hard ones ((they weren't hard at all)) But it was getting a little too late so we started heading back to the hotel. We continued to ask more questions, and now it felt like we knew each other for years.

"Last Question," troy said opening our room door, "Favorite basketball player?"

I shot him a look and hesitated, its going to be embarrassing to tell him who. "You go first…"

"Kobe Bryant!" We both laughed. "Now your turn."

"Y-y-you're my favorite player…. No joke." My face turned bright red.

He looked at me in shock and he smiled," I'm glad to have a fan like you…"

I walked in and smiled," I'm going to take a bubble bath. You could use the shower…" I walked into the bathroom to get the bath ready. I put in the bubbles and Troy grabbed the room service we ordered before we got inside our room. I put in rose peddles inside the bathtub and laid down. I saw Troy walk in and look at me.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked and I nod no. I put my head back closing my eyes, giving him privacy and then I felt a splash I looked up to see Troy across from me. I smiled at him and then he moved next to me. "Its warm… better then a hot tub." I giggled from the random words he said. Then I turned to him and I kissed him. Surprisingly I was the first one, I really like Troy. We started making out getting closer and closer…. This is getting interesting… Then I knew it, I'm going to lose my V card to Troy…


End file.
